Acura INTEGRA TYPE R '01
|aspiration = NA |engine = Honda B18C-R |torque = 130.19 ft-lb / 7,500 rpm |power = 196 HP / 8,000 rpm |pp = 403 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = 166mph (MAX) |0-60 = |gt5type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |gt6type = |displacement = 1797 cc |length = 172 inches |width = 67 inches |height = 50 inches}} The Acura INTEGRA TYPE R '01 is a Road car produced by Acura. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date since Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec, with the exception of Gran Turismo Sport. Colors There are two colors available for this vehicle: *Flamenco Pearl Black *Phoenix Yellow In-game description "The 4th generation Integra Type R that was praised by the world for its high cornering performance." The Honda Integra was sold as Acura Integra in the US. People didn't call the third-generation Acura Integra the "100 meter eye catcher" for no reason. This term meant that it was instantly recognizable from as far away as 100 meters, a testament to the car's unusual four rounded headlights. The new-look Integra proved to be a hit in the U.S. when it arrived in May 1993, but it proved too radical for the Japanese public. So in response to its less-than-stellar sales in Japan, the Japan-market version returned to more conventional-looking trapezoidal headlights two years later. The second most noteworthy thing about the new Integra was the inclusion of a Type R model. By this time, sports car enthusiasts were already familiar with the "Type R" moniker, thanks to the emergence of the NSX Type R in 1992. In the Integra's case, the engine was based on the Si's 1.8-liter VTEC B18. This high-compression motor featured high-pressure piston heads, special control rods and two-fold valve springs. Each component of this inline-4 was meticulously tuned, resulting in 197 BHP, or 109 BHP per liter. Honda chassis engineers refortified the Integra's chassis, at the same time making it lighter by removing sound insulation and installing a smaller battery. Switching to lightweight aluminum wheels also shaved off 40 kg. The Type R became the poster child for the ultimate front-wheel-drive sports machine, and spurned the 98spec. R in 1998 that came with equal-length exhausts and 16-in. wheels. Acquisition GT3 This car can be bought at the Acura dealership for 27,480 Credits. GT4 This car can be bought at the Used Car Showroom (Late '90s) for around 16,800 Credits. The exact price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 25,940 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Acura INTEGRA TYPE R '01 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 22,953 Credits. It is a Level 1 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 25,940 Credits. It has a simple interior. Notes Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Level 1 Cars Category:Acura Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:2000s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Cars available in GT4 arcade mode